The present invention relates to a starting mechanism of an engine for a model, and more particularly relates to an improved starting mechanism of an engine for various models such as a model airplane, a model car, a model helicopter or a model ship etc.
Hitherto, as a conventional method of starting an engine of various models as above, for example, firstly a starting method of an engine by revolving a fly wheel by hand and secondarily a starting method by means of a starting motor were employed.
However, all the aforementioned conventional methods have such inconveniences that according to the first method by revolving a fly wheel by hand a plug heating power source (1.5 V in general ) is necessary. Further, said method cannot be easily carried out because accumlated experience is required to revolve the fly wheel. Further according to the secondary method above, on the other hand, a starting power source( 12 V in general) of a starting motor and a plug heating power source are necessary, resulting in excess equipment.